


Bad Days.

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Back to School, Cute, Gen, Irondad, Panic Attack, Parent Tony Stark, School, Stress, Summer, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Worry, problem solving, summer ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some days are bad. This is something Peter Parker knows. It’s not him that’s bad, it’s the days. This is what Tony Stark tells him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Bad Days.

Some days are bad. This is something Peter Parker knows. It’s not him that’s bad, it’s the days. This is what Tony Stark tells him. Peter Parker is pretty sure he knows this too, now. He didn’t before. 

Most days are good. They don’t just go by, anymore. He lives in them, and, in fact, kind of enjoys them. He likes school. He doesn’t really learn anything, but Flash has backed off and he likes seeing his friends. He likes the food he’s eating and he likes talking to MJ and Ned. He likes working in the lab with Mister Stark. He doesn’t feel like the world is going to collapse around him, he doesn’t think about falling. He’s there, and he’s living. 

But not every day can be perfect. 

And today is not going to be a good day. 

Peter has been preparing himself for today for months, but he shouldn’t have stayed up so late in the lab with Mister St- Tony. He’s supposed to call him Tony. 

Today is the party. 

May was out of town, and so Tony had stepped in for the week. He’d told Peter it was an annual thing, a thing that’s not mandatory for Peter to go to. The party. Peter had told Tony he’d go. He figured it was time to be fine. 

Tony hadn’t stopped by today. Peter knew this was because he was busy preparing for tonight. Peter knew this. And Peter was fine. Really, he didn’t need Tony checking in on him every few minutes. So what if he couldn’t feel his fingers and the world felt like corkscrews, spinning around and around. So what if he’d accidentally had the same song on repeat for hours and hadn’t noticed? He was fine. He was ready. He was showered, powdered, and gelled. His tie was perfectly tied and the suit was perfectly tailored. He felt just as fine as he looked. 

If he kept telling himself that, he would be fine. 

“Peter, the party has begun downstairs, and the recommended amount of guests have arrived for you to make your appearance,” Friday’s mechanical rang out from everywhere. “Your heart and respiratory rates are both elevated. Should I contact Mister Stark?”

“No, Friday.” Tony didn’t need this. Not tonight. Tonight, Peter was fine. He was fine. He walked out of his room, down the hallway, and into the elevator. 

When it dinged open, Tony was there, a massive grin plastered on his face, the one Peter had come to know as his publicity smile.

“There you are, Peter! See, everyone, this is the kid I was telling you about. Future heir to Stark Industries. Absolute genius.”

The crowd had all turned to look at the pair, and Peter could feel their judgment. They didn’t like him. They didn’t - no. This wasn’t happening. Mister Stark didn’t need Peter to freak out. So Peter was fine. 

He was the perfect heir. He spoke and he laughed, danced with Mrs. Potts, everything. 

After a while, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. It was one stall, and the outside was mostly soundproof. He leaned on the counter and massaged his head, trying to treat a headache he hadn’t known he had until that moment. 

“Mister Parker, your vitals have exited acceptable parameters. Contacting Mister Stark.”

“No, no, Friday, no, please, please don’t -” Peter gasped for breath, leaning heavily on the counter. He must have blacked out for a second, because suddenly he was on the floor.

The door clicked open.

Tony stopped short at the sight in front of him. Peter was on the floor, hands running through his hair, tears streaming down his face. 

“Kid? Shit, Peter. Fri, lower lights to 20%, total sound blocking. And tell Pepper to shut the party down as quickly as possible.” Tony dropped to the floor next to his kid. He pulled him into his arms, knowing Peter, being a tactile person, would want that, and rocked them back and forth. 

“Shhhh, Peter, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re here. Shhhh.” He repeated himself over and over until Peter had calmed down a bit. 

“Mister Stark, I’m so sorry! I, I ruined your party and -“

“Kid, the party will happen again next year. What’s more important is that you’re okay.” Tony searched Peter’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

Peter Parker knows some days are bad. But he also knows that Tony Stark will be right there to make sure they get good again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a shit ton of stuff written that I just need to post, so...


End file.
